Ready,Steady,Go
by speedfanatic05
Summary: A murder brings Tim's cousin to Miami. Philosphy and hilarity willprobably ensue. Miami Empire Records crossover...
1. Chapter 1

Ready, Steady, Go

Disclaimer: This is no news, I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, I just thought it would be funny to see it happen.

A/N: I was at work and I thought to myself, hmmm, this will be different... Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

She sat at the bar, trying vainly to ignore the pulsating music that was blaring around her. With the mood she was in, she wondered why she even ventured into this place tonight. She should've just stayed home. But , she knew if she would've done that, she would be alone, and alone was something she didn't want to be. Not with what she was contending with.

As she sipped her drink, she glanced over to the stage where the DJ was gyrating to the obnoxious bass line and thought to herself, _There is no real music anymore._ She didn't notice the man as he came up to her, grinning like he was in a perpetual state of laughter. _Loser,_ she thought as she put the glass up to her mouth once more.

" I haven't seen you here before, you are new here," he said as he took his seat next to her. She continued to eye her glass and let a small smile play on her lips.

" Fabulous deduction there, sherlock," she replied as she finally took a gulp of the drink and then set the glass down.

" I'm Mark," he said still smiling.

_Mark? How ironic is that,_ she thought as she turned to face him, " Hello , Mark."

" You wanna dance?"

" Not really in the mood tonight, Mark," she replied as she started to get up.

"C'mon, one dance would probably make your night," Mark said as he held out his hand.

For a moment, she pondered on taking it, thinking maybe this guy was right. But she decided at the last moment that she just wasn't into it.

" I'm sorry , Mark, but I really must be going," she said as she put on her best smile. Her wide brown eyes reflected the years of pain and sadness that she had gone through. " Thanks though."

She walked out of the club, with a feeling of heaviness, not knowing where to go next.

CSI

Tim tossed in his bed, unable to get to sleep. There was something that was bothering him, but he didn't want to dwell on it, he wanted to sleep. He had just come off of a double shift and his body was refusing to cooperate with him. He sat up in bed and cursed when he saw the clock.

" Two-thirty, fantastic," he grumbled as he snatched the covers off of him. If he couldn't get a decent night's sleep, then how good would he be at work?

Pulling on his lounge pants, he padded barefoot down the stairs and into the kitchen. He wasn't thirsty, but he thought that if he drank something, it would relax him. He pulled the slender amber bottle out and popped the top. Before he could get the bottle to his mouth, he heard his cell phone ringing up in his room. He sighed heavily and put the bottle down. He knew exactly what this was. He reached the cell on it's fourth ring.

" Speedle," he exhaled into the small device.

" Speed, there's a DB on Collins, and I need your help with it," a voice said softly.

Tim rubbed his eyes and spoke again, " H, I just got off of a double. What's wrong with the night shift?"

" They are short handed tonight, and requested our help."

" I expect to get something out of this," Tim said as he walked to his closet. He flipped the light on and picked out a black t-shirt and jeans.

" I'll make sure that you get your vacation , Speed. We are at Thirteenth and Collins," Horatio said.

" Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes," Tim said as he flipped the phone down. _It's a good thing that I didn't fall asleep,_ he thought as he went into the bathroom. In less than five minutes, he was dressed and out the door, into the coolness of the early Miami morning.

CSI

Horatio knelt down to the body and looked it over. Her short brown hair had been tousled thoroughly and he saw scratch marks on her arms as well as on her hands. She didn't look any older than thirty, which made her too young to be lying out her in this parking lot, dead. He saw as Alexx set her case down and began her preliminary. Silence was abound as she opened her eyes and looked into them, then swivelled the head around to see a very nasty cut on her neck. She then took a thermometer and gently pushed it into her side. Alexx continued to look her over and found a wallet. When the thermometer finished, Alexx pulled it out and looked at it.

" Alexx, TOD?"

" This girl's temp says that she just expired and hour , maybe two ago."

" What happened to her?"

" Well, she had a puncture wound on the left side of her neck, and from the amount of blood that is on the ground, I'd say that the killer severed her jugular. She bled out within five minutes. I also see scratches on her arms as well as he hands, which says to me that she was trying to protect herself."

" Any id?" Horatio asked as he glanced at her face. It seemed like the sadness was etched into her, even in death.

" Yeah, a wallet," Alexx said as she flipped it open, " Deb Marins."

Horatio took the wallet from Alexx and riffled through it, seeing that the money and credit cards were still there.

" Well , it wasn't a robbery. Her money's still there as well as her credit cards."

" Maybe someone she knew?" Alexx said as she continued to analyze.

" Could be. Anything that suggest this was sexual?"

" Her pants are undone slightly, but I won't know until I get her back," Alexx replied as she looked up to see Tim walking slowly. When he came to her, she smiled lightly. " Well good morning, Timmy."

" Good morning?" he asked almost a little irritated. How could she be in such a good mood this early in the morning.

" I see someone didn't get any sleep."

" No, not really," Tim replied as he softened his tone. He knew that Alexx was just being herself. " What do we have?"

" A female DB approximately thirty, bled out from wound on her neck," Horatio stated as he got up.

" Anything for me?" Tim asked as he put his camera to his eye and began to snap pictures.

" Found something under her nails, could be from her attacker," Alexx said as she put the girl's hand back down. " I'll get to you as soon as I post her. There's also some stains on her jacket and pants."

" I'll get them," Tim said as he paused to see a white card near her head, " Horatio, what's that?"

Horatio moved to where Tim had pointed and picked it up with his gloved hand, " It's a business card. Empire Records, New York. The name says Joe Riche."

" Well that sounds like a place to start," Tim said as he continued to take pictures.

" I'll get in contact with this Joe Riche and see if he knows this young lady. Speed, bag and tag anything else you come across. I'm going to see if Deb had any family. Alexx, page me with anything else," Horatio said as he turned to walk to his Hummer.

Tim looked at Alexx as she nodded and finished up, " There's an awful lot of blood here Alexx. You sure there was just one wound?"

" A jugular hit can produce insane amounts of blood , Timmy. It takes seconds for someone to bleed out, even if they try to apply pressure. It's one of those things that you just don't want happening to you," Alexx said as she covered the body, then motioned for the body haulers to come over. " See you at the post?"

" I'll be there with bells on," Tim said as he got up and walked the perimeter. He noticed that there wasn't much to collect. " If you wait a minute, I could hitch a ride with you."

Alexx chuckled lightly as she followed the body to the coroner's van. Leave it to Timmy to say something to lightenthe mood.

CSI

He opened the doors to the building, feeling the heat of the Miami sun as it beat down on his back, making the leather jacket that he was wearing unbearable. He ignored it, and walked with intensity to the receptionist's desk and stood there silently as the officer talked on the phone. He rubbed his eyes, hard, trying to wrap his head around why he was here in Miami and not home in New York. A phone callearly in the morning, had sent him on a plane, down to the sunny locale. How he wished that he didn't have to be here for this.

" Can I help... ." the officer said as she looked up from scribbling something on a piece of paper. She stared at him for the longest time, as if trying to understand something.

" You?" hefinished softly. She continued to stare at him and he furrowed his brow at her, " Ma'am is there a problem?"

" Wha- Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you look like someone I know. Could I help you?" Paula asked as she gathered herself.

" Someone called me about a woman, Deborah Marins. I'm here to identify her," he said almost sadly.

" Could you hold on for just one moment, Mr..."

" Lucas, Lucas Bishop," he said looking up at the ceiling then around him.

Paula nodded and picked up the phone, " Yes, Horatio, this is Paula. There's someone here to see about Deborah Marins. Okay, I'll tell him."

Lucas gave her a smile as she placed the phone down and gestured to the sitting area, " You can have a seat right there. Lieutenant Caine will be right down."

" Thank you,... Paula," Lucas said as he winked at her. He walked to the sitting area and sat down, watching the people as they went in and out the doors. Seconds later, he felt a rough hand on his shoulder and he turned around quickly.

" Speed, what are you doing down here when we have so much work to do at the lab?" the tall cuban said.

" I'm sorry, but you have the wrong guy," Lucas said as he eyed the badge on his belt buckle.

" Come off it, Speed. I really would like to go home tonight," the cuban replied.

" Look man ,I said that you have the wrong guy."

Th cuban looked as if he was losing patience with him, but Lucas stood his ground, he had been in worse situations before.

" What's with you today, Speed?"

" Who is Speed? My name is Lucas Bishop," Lucas said as he felt his temper rising. He had enough of this.

Before it could escalate any further, a red head walked over quickly to them with a look of surprise on his face. Lucas wondered just what the hell they were drinking this early in the morning.

"Eric, Eric, this is Lucas Bishop, he's here to identify the victim at the club," the red haired man said gently.

Eric let Lucas go and felt a cheap look surface on his face, " Oh man, I'm sorry. It's just that you look just like someone I know."

" I've noticed," Lucas said as he straightened his jacket and glared at him. These had to be the weirdest people he'd ever encountered, well not the weirdest.

" Mr. Bishop, I apologize for my CSI's behavior, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine," Horatio said extending his hand.

Lucas took it and glanced around at the people that were walking around. He saw the stares that he was getting and wondered if they all were drunk this morning.

" Is there something wrong with me? Do I have something on my face? Why does everyone keep staring at me?" Lucas said as he turned his back to them and looked out of the huge window, barely paying attention to them any more.

" You bear striking resemblance to another one of my CSIs," Horatio said as he saw Tim get off of the elevator and walk over to the desk. Paula pointed to them and was talking animatedly to him. " Matter of fact , there he is right now."

" These windows are ridiculously large, what is the need of having them? Can't you see the same thing with regular windows?" Lucas said as he heard someone else come up to them. Lucas wondered if he was going to have to go through this with them all day.

" Hey H, Paula said there was someone I needed to see," Tim said as he walked up to them.

Lucas turned around and came face to face with him, and felt a huge smile creep on his face, "Tim?"

" Lucas? What are you doing here?" Tim asked as he took the man into a hug. Eric and Horatio stood back and watched, it was obvious that he knew this guy.

" I came here for Deborah. Your lieutenant here called me at three thirty this morning. I got on the next flight and here I am."

" I'm sorry about that . Did you know her well?"

" We worked together at Empire Records until she went back to school. We kept in touch, but then about three years ago, she stopped calling. I thought that she had left the country or something."

" We'll find out what happened to her Lucas. First I want to you to meet my friend Eric Delko," Tim said as he turned to Horatio and Eric.

" I think we have already met, " Eric said as he extended his hand.

"Delko, Horatio, this is Lucas. He's my cousin."

Horatio and Eric looked at each other and then to them in awe. This was truly going to be interesting.

TBC...?

A/N: I had this insane notion when I was at work today. Love to know what you all think about it. Oh and Lucas' last name is the only one I know, solely cause I heard it on the movie. So the other characters last names are going to be totally made up...


	2. Chapter 2

Ready, Steady, Go

Chapter 2

Lucas stared at the picture that Tim had brought to him and felt like his heart was going to break into tiny pieces. He couldn't believe that Deb was really gone, despite the constant battles with depression, and the horrific relationships that she had, he figured that she would just solider on as she had always done. Apparently, that was not the case. He noticed that even in death, it seemed like she didn't have peace.

" That's her," Lucas said as he pushed the picture away. He didn't want to see it anymore.

" I'm sorry, Lucas," Tim said as he took the photo and put it in his folder. " Does she have any family?"

" No, it was just us," Lucas said as he remembered the day Rex Manning came into the store. That had been one weird day. It was also the day that he saw Deb's depression for the very first time. He was lost in thought when he heard Tim's cell phone chirp. He looked at his cousin with a wide smile on his face. He couldn't believe that Tim had turned into 'the man'.

" Speed?" Tim said as he answered. He listened intently to the person on the other end and then flipped the phone down. Turning to Lucas, he said, " I gotta go to the morgue, you think you are going to be okay up here for a while?"

" Yeah, I think I can manage," Lucas replied smirking as he watched Tim get up, " I need to make a few phone calls though."

" There's a phone on the desk out there," Tim said pointing , " I shouldn't be very long. Maybe we can go out for lunch or something."

" That'll be cool, " Lucas returned as he followed Tim out the door.

" Don't go anywhere, okay?"

" Okay," Lucas said as he stopped at the desk.

Tim stopped and turned slightly, " Lucas, I mean it , man. Don't go anywhere."

" Alright, already, I got you. Go do your work," Lucas returned as he picked up the phone. He had family to get in touch with.

CSI

Warren had just finished with the employee files when the phone rang on the opposite desk. He looked at it expectantly, remembering what Lucas had said to him before leaving for Miami,

_" Don't tread over my desk, Warren. Even if you feel the need to just waltz over there and stare at it, resist that urge."_

_" Okay, Lucas."_

_" Warren..." Lucas had said as he raised his eyebrows to the young man. Warren had come a long way since his first time in the store._

_" Alright, Jesus, Lucas, I get it. Don't tread over your desk. What are you hiding in there anyway?"_

_" Hiding? I'm not hiding anything."_

_"Sure. So when will you be back?"_

_" When I get back," Lucas replied calmly. He never knew why Warren had asked questions like that. Warren rolled his eyes and walked away from him. He knew when Lucas was in his 'reflective mood' you just did your best to steer clear of him._

_" Warren,..."_

_" Yeah?"_

_" Have I ever told you what a wonderful job you've been doing?"_

_"No."_

_" Well, you're doing a wonderful job, Warren," Lucas said as he walked out of the office. Warren watched the man as he pushed his way through the doors and on to the street. Even in his looniest of moments, he admired Lucas Bishop, but he never knew why..._

Sighing heavily, Warren walked over to Lucas' desk and picked up the phone. He had broke the cardinal rule, he was in fact treading over Lucas' desk.

" Empire Records, Warren speaking."

" Warren? I thought I told you not to tread over my desk."

Warren closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he should've known that it would be him. It was freaky how Lucas seemed to know everything all the time.

" Your damn phone was ringing off the hook, man. It was driving me nuts!"

" Warren, we must always remember to honor one's wishes and adhere to policy," Lucas stated calmly as ever.

" Lucas, cut the crap, why are you calling?" Warren said as he threatened to hit the desk. Sometimes he just couldn't stand Lucas and his new ,the glass is half full , looking through rose colored sunglasses, the grass is greener on the other side, self. But , he also realized that it was what he liked about him too. It was an complicated friendship.

" Warren, Warren, calm down. I have gotten to Miami, and to... Deb. It's her. They found her outside of a club early this morning. They are in the process of autopsy as we speak.I'm calling every one so they could come to Miami."

" Was I the first one on your list?" Warren asked , now calm. The news of Deb's death had affected him in ways that nothing else had. He wasn't really close to her, but as friends and co-workers, they had an easy relationship.

" Yeah, can you do me a favor? Call Cori and AJ and let them know," Lucas said quietly. " I'll call Mark and Eddie. They should be in New York, right?"

Lucas heard the ruffling of papers as Warren looked at the tour schedule. Amazingly enough, Mark did get a band together and was now on their sixth successful tour. Of course when Joe heard about it, he did what he said he was going to do, and jumped up out of his chair and did a dance.

" Um , no they're not in New York this week, actually, they are in Miami," Warren said as he put the papers down.

" Miami? Mark's here?"

" That's what the schedule says, Lucas."

"Ummm, interesting," Lucas replied more to himself than Warren.

" So when do we need to be down there?"

" As soon as possible," Lucas said as he returned to himself. He was still thinking on Mark's presence in Miami.

" Alright then, I'll get Natasha to watch the store for a couple of days. Hey Lucas, seen any hotties down there yet?"

Lucas sighed into the phone, turning to see a beautiful woman with long blond hair walking toward him with a bright smile on her face. He was mesmerized the instant he saw her.

"Lucas! Hey , Lucas..."

" Warren, I'll get back to you on that ..." Lucas said as the woman stopped next to him, continuing to smile. He gazed into her clear green eyes and felt a light smirk on his face. She was stunning, absolutely stunning. " Hi."

" Hi there yourself. What are you doing out here?" the woman drawled. Lucas found that even more appealing.

" Just using the phone."

" I can see that hotshot. Think you can help me out with something?" she said as she pulled him by the arm. It was obvious that she thought that she was talking to his cousin.

" I don't know... I'm not supposed to leave this spot."

" Tim, what on earth ? It won't take long, I just need you to help me with a comparison test," she explained. " Please..."

Lucas dropped his head then lifted it quickly. He knew that he should've told her who he really was, but he found himself trapped by her beauty.

" Okay, um... Calleigh," Lucas said as he looked at her Id badge," but only for a little while."

" A little while is all I need," Calleigh replied with a hint of seductiveness.

Lucas smiled and thought to himself, _Tim you're one lucky son of a gun_. He followed Calleigh to the elevators and boarded it, smiling all the way.

CSI

Tim walked into the morgue as Alexx was finishing up on Deb's post. He looked at her , seeing the faded scars of what had been a troublesome life. Alexx looked up at him with the usual expression of sorrow as another person had come to see her too soon. This job was hard on her, but being surrounded by her friends, and her close relationship with Speed, had helped her to maintain a sense of stability.

" So , what do you have, Alexx?"

" Nothing much ,except I found something deep within her neck wound," she said as she handed him a envelope. " I also found trace amounts of something in her hair , a sticky substance, as well a skin cells under her fingernails. This girl was a fighter."

" Yeah, she was. Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, there was a red hair on her pants, so I went a little further. She was indeed assaulted. I did a SART kit and found tears at 6 and 9. But no presence of semen."

" Which means no DNA. Sounds like a dead end, Alexx," Tim returned as he took more envelopes.

" Don't be so pessimistic, Timmy. I found a little bonus. There was pubic hair in her underwear," Alexx returned as she handed him the final envelope.

" Great," Tim said as he looked at the evidence envelopes. He was glad that he had a lab full of techs that could help him. " Thanks Alexx."

" Hey , wait a minute, what's this I hear about a twin cousin?"

Tim sighed and turned back to his dear friend. He knew he was going to hear it from her, and he knew why he was hearing it from her, Delko.

" He's from New York. We look alike, there's nothing more to it."

"Well , will I get to meet this look alike?"

" Dinner at my house," Tim replied quickly. He wasn't going to get away with just introducing her to him, she had to talk and get to know him, possibly to get more information out of him, just like she did everyone else in his family. He let a smile cross his face as he thought about all the good things she had done for him while he was here, and he felt as if she was apart of his family anyway.

" Good. Maybe, I'll run into him and we can have a chat before then," Alexx said as she grinned at him.

" No chance of that, Alexx. I told him not to wander around the lab. You know how much trouble we can get into if he were to be found in a lab? Defense attorneys would be shouting contamination from the rafters. Better to be safe than sorry."

Alexx chuckled at him and waved him off and Tim walked out of the morgue with the evidence in hand. He would drop it off in the trace lab then get Lucas. He didn't want to run the risk of letting his notoriously mischievous cousin loose in the lab.

CSI

" Wow, look at all of these guns," Lucas said as he entered the gun vault. Calleigh turned to look at him with confusion then let it pass. She handed him a pair of goggles and earphones then took a pair for herself before picking out a gun from the rack. She walked past him as he continued to stare into the vault.

" Hey are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me?" Calleigh called back to him. _Why is he acting so weird_, Calleigh asked herself as she watched Lucas walk over to her.

" Hey , what's that big block of jell-O for?" Lucas asked as she loaded a clip into the gun.

"I'm going to act as if I didn't hear that," Calleigh replied as she checked the safety. " Grab that ruler over there. When I'm finished, I need you to go and measure it for me."

" Measure it? For what?"

" To determine how far the perp was standing from the vic. Honestly , Tim, this whole act is getting old," Calleigh stated irritably as she started to aim. She glared at Lucas as he stepped into the line of fire. " Um, excuse me. Tim, what is wrong with you today?"

Lucas smirked slightly, tempted to say what he always said when someone asked him that question, but thought better of it. He just side stepped out of her way and watched her as she shot the gun.

CSI

Tim walked quickly to the interrogation room , all the while looking at his watch. He had been gone maybe twenty minutes , but to him, that was nineteen minutes too long. He knew Lucas well, very well and if you didn't keep your eye on him, interesting things would start to happen.

As he came to the wide windows of the interrogation room, he saw much to his disappointment and anger as he wasn't there. He snatched the door open , then turned to go back out to the desk, grabbing a passing officer.

" Hey , Jackson , have you seen a man who looks just like me walking around here?"

The officer looked at Tim with humor in her eyes and said, " Yeah, I thought I saw him get on the elevator with Detective Duquense. I thought it was you."

" It's not me," Tim said as his voice darkened. He glared at the elevators as if they had something to do with this. " any idea where they were headed?"

" None whatsoever," Jackson replied as she saw his demeanor. " He's not in a restricted area is he Speedle? Do you know how much trouble you can..."

" Yes, I know Jackson. Thanks for that info. I gotta go..." Tim said as he trotted for the elevator.

Jackson stood there and watched as he boarded the elevator and paced as the doors slid closed. She could distinctively hear as he kicked the walls and shouted, "Dammit, LUCAS!

She walked away, hoping that whoever this Lucas guy was, he was prepared for the wrath of Timothy Speedle.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Ready, Steady, Go

Chapter 3

Warnings: Language

A/N: It lives! Sorry it took so long to get back to it , but you know how it is when the characters don't want to cooperate.

The alarm clock slammed against the wall, splintering into pieces upon impact as the assailant flipped the covers over his head. It was just way too early for him. Within seconds, he heard the sounds of his best bud and band mate as he ran into the room. Not giving a second glance to the clock as it lay in shambles, he proceeded over to the bed and snatched the covers off of the sleeping form. Growling, he pulled them back over his head, his eyes closed tightly. He knew if he opened them, he'd have no choice but to get up. The covers again disappeared from his body and he cracked open an eye to see the bright Miami sun piercing through the window. Definitely still too early.

Sitting up, he wiped his eyes tiredly, trying to decide on kicking his best bud's ass for waking him or laying down. At the moment, both options seemed overwhelming so he just decided to stay in the position he was in which was barely sitting up. He glared at the man as he sat on the side of the bed, a cheap grin situated on his face. Mark never knew why he asked Eddie to be in the band, but he had to admit they had some good times, including last night, which was presently a blur to Mark.

"Morning , sleepy," Eddie said with a toothy grin, " how's the head?"

" Much better if I was allowed to sleep another three hours. What's the big deal?"

" There's something you should see. I wasn't so sure, but I know him when I see him," Eddie said as he turned the television on. The set came on loud and Mark put his hands to his ears, feeling the pounding in his head as it thumped devilishly close to his temples.

"Shit man, turn that down!" Mark explained as he grabbed a pillow and put it over his head. Eddie shook his head and turned the tv down, then shook Mark.

" Now, tell me, who is that?" Eddie said as he pointed to the screen. Mark wiped his eyes as he stared at the tv, seeing a picture of the man as he walked into the Miami Dade Crime Lab. There were some things that he didn't remember about Lucas, but it had been three years, and those differences could've come about then, but a cop?

"No way, man. That can't be Lucas," Mark responded in an awestruck tone. " He's supposed to be in New York. And I know he isn't a cop."

" It's plain as day, dude. Lucas is the man. Look at him. If that's not Lucas, then someone is doing a helluva impersonation of him. He even walks like him."

" Lucas, a cop? Eddie, do you even know what you are saying?" Mark asked as he tossed the pillow to the bed, getting up to get a closer view of the tv. " That's like saying Warren is an executive."

"Mark, Warren is an executive. He practically runs Empire now."

"But, dontcha think that Lucas would tell someone? I mean, a cop?"

" I know , Mark. The revolution has lost another solider, man. It's sad," Eddie said as he switched the tv off. As an after thought, he turned to Mark, " Hey, have you seen Deb this morning? I don't think she came back last night."

" I just got up, Eddie. She's not around?"

" Nope."

"Did you call her cell?" Mark asked as he padded to the closet. He was up now, there was no need in pouting about it.

"Nope."

" So what did you do?" Mark asked as he turned to his friend.

" I just know that she didn't come back That's not like her. You know Deb."

" Yeah, I know. She is the responsible one of us all. You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

" Only one way to find out. To the Crime Lab," Eddie said with huge smile.

Mark shook his head at his friend and walked to the bathroom. If they wanted information, they could get it from Lucas. _A cop_, he thought as he started the shower, _no way._

/Ready Steady Go/

Tim got off of the elevator, his demeanor way passed pissed. Turning the corner, he peered into the firearms lab, seeing him standing with Calleigh, holding a gun in his hands. Pushing through the door, he heard them as she was teaching him how to hold a gun correctly.

" Tim, how did you ever make it through the academy?" Calleigh asked with disbelief. " You would think that you'd never held a gun before."

"Well,..." Lucas started before he was stopped by Tim clearing his throat. Calleigh turned and did a double take, the obvious shock written over her face.

"That's because he's never held a gun before, Calleigh," he said as he walked over to them, snatching the gun out of his hands, " Lucas, what the hell do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you not to leave ? You know, I think the words were, 'Don't leave'. But maybe I was speaking to my self."

" She needed some help," Lucas offered. " Be it far from me to deny anyone as beautiful as she is anything."

The surprise expression dropped as she looked at Lucas with a smile, her green eyes crinkling at him, " You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder,..."

"Lucas!" Tim responded, " Get. Out."

" But I was..."

" Out," Tim demanded as he pointed to the door. Lucas glanced at Calleigh and offered her a wan smile as she shrugged her shoulders. " And this time, don't go anywhere."

" I'm a statue," Lucas replied as he pushed through the door.

When his cousin was safely outside the firearms lab, he turned to Tim turned to Calleigh, "He didn't touch anything of importance did he?"

"Since when did you have a twin?" Calleigh asked as she glanced outside the door. " It's uncanny."

"Cal, did he touch anything?" Tim repeated sighing heavily. The mere thought of having to explain Lucas to everyone who came up to him was daunting.

" Just this," she said as she lifted up the gun. " It was nothing of importance. He asked to test fire. I should've known it wasn't you right there. You never ask to test fire. You barely clean your gun."

"Calleigh, I clean my gun," Tim said shifting his weight under him. " But that isn't the point. How did you not know it was me?"

" Tim, have you seen him? He's like a splitting image of you. I didn't know if you got a hair cut or something," Calleigh intoned in her thick accent, turning back to the gun vault. " It's not like you walk around with your id on you, like we are supposed to. But I supposed that I should've known by his charm."

"And what are you trying to say, Cal?"

" Oh nothing. Just that you need some help in that department. Maybe you should talk to ..." Calleigh called from the gun vault.

" Lucas, his name is Lucas," Tim said closing his eyes.

" Lucas, ... cute."

Tim was about to respond to her when his cell phone rang at his side. He un clipped it from his belt and flipped it open, " Speed."

" I think you might want to get down to the atrium," Eric intoned with a laugh.

"What's so funny, Delko?"

" Just get there," Delko said as he hung up.

Calleigh stood in front of him, a quizzical expression on her face, "What was that all about?"

" Delko. That should say enough," Tim replied as he turned to walk out. " Talk to you later."

"Alright," Calleigh called after him. Today was an interesting day by far, and it wasn't even noon.

/Ready Steady Go/

Eddie glanced at the windows, at awe at its stature, " Man, these are some big windows."

Mark shook his head as he saw him coming off of the elevator, patting his friend on the arm, getting his attention, " Eddie, it's him."

Eddie turned around to see Tim walking towards them and called out, " Plato himself... What the?..."

Both his and Mark's jaw dropped as they saw another one, looking just like him run up behind him, clearly out of breath.

" Hey, Tim, what's the big idea?" he huffed as he came to them. He looked up for a split second then did a double take, " Mark? Eddie?"

" Lucas?" they both asked in unison. They embraced their friend tightly, casting an uneasy glance to Tim as he glared at them.

" What's with the clone , man?" Mark asked as he caught Tim's stare, making him very nervous.

" Him?" Lucas asked as he gestured to Tim, "that's my cousin, Tim Speedle."

" Dude, he is like , you're replica," Eddie stated with a grin , giving him a thumbs up. "Cool."

"Nice to meet you too," Tim said as he continued to stare at Mark. A piece of evidence ran through his mind.

Mark tried to shake his glare as he turned to Lucas, " So what brings you down to this sunny locale?"

" I was going to ask you the same thing. I thought you guys were in New York."

" Deb changed the scheduling. She said that New York wasn't a good idea at the moment," Mark replied.

"Deb, as in Deb Marins?" Tim asked as he stepped closer.

" Um... Yeah. She is our tour manager," Mark replied. " Lucas, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Lucas' smile dropped as he remembered just what he was there for, " Mark, you don't know?"

"Know what?" he asked hesitantly, not liking his expression.

"Lucas, come on man, spill. What aren't you telling us?" Eddie asked the grin gone from his face.

"They found Deb this morning outside of a club, murdered," Lucas responded almost in a whisper.

"She was assaulted," Tim added as he looked between the two men, questions swirling in his mind.

"Assaulted?" Mark questioned in disbelief.

" Yeah, assaulted," Tim intoned, " I notice that you have red hair ,Mark."

" Yeah so?"

" There was a red hair found on her body, south of the border if you know what I mean," Tim returned. " Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Tim, what are you doing, man?" Lucas asked indignantly, " he wouldn't do anything like that."

" Evidence speaks for itself, Lucas. Can you tell me where you were last night, Mark?"

" Um... I - I can't remember," Mark said as he tried to retrieve a sliver of an event that had happened last night. It had been a rough night filled with beer and fun.

" Would you come with me?" Tim asked as he held out his hand.

" Tim,..." Lucas said as he saw the look of fear in Mark's eyes.

"Lucas, stay here, and I mean it this time. Mark, come with me."

They watched as Tim led Mark to the elevator and turned to each other. This wasn't good , not good at all.

Tbc...


End file.
